Supernatural Entities
Nemeton Fuil = | |Sigil = MariaSigil2.png|CharacterName = Nemeton Fuil|Lordship = The Blood Oak|Lineage = |Alignment = |DemonType = |Binding = Granted its Blessings to Maria|HarmNumber = |GoetiaEntry = The sixth fragment of Eden -Nemeton Fuil. Ancient of deep woods and dark hearts. Thirsty and sacred, and ever waiting in sleep for the rites it is owed. It is nested by no natural bird, accompanied by no earthly beast, and its branches sway even when there is no breeze to stir them. Its roots cut deep, beyond the soil and earth and into the darkest darkness, and its canopy claws upwards, into sky and clouds to strangle the heavens in their twisted grasp. Black of trunk, with bark stained in the blood of sacrifice. When angered the earth itself groans against its rage, and the woods become malicious and capricious. Woe unto those that wake the ancient from its rest.}} |Alignment = |Elements = + + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Almighty|Power Effect 1 = Nemeton Fuil governs the darker side of nature's spiritual forces. It is capable of bringing great strife and conflict, supernatural and otherwise, with sweeping consequences, by absorbing , a meta-physical and spiritual lifeforce found in the of all living creatures.|Extra Name 2 = |PowerType 2 = Physiology|Power Effect 2 = The Nemeton exists as a meta-physical manifestation of bloodshed and violence. Without a constant supply of human sacrifices, the Nemeton Fuil remains dormant. 12 human sacrifices are required to rouse it from it's slumber, which must be performed by its blessed druid, to fully waken it from its slumber. Even while dormant however, the Nemeton's presence causes reality itself to unwind, allowing numerous worlds to exist in a single time and place.|Power Color 2 = |Extra Name 3 =Signature Power: |Power Effect 3 = Once awakened, the Nemeton Fuil is capable of instantly killing whoever it chooses in a 30 mile radius by causing them to suffer a massive heart attack. |PowerType 3 = Almighty }} |Notes Content = *The Nemeton are sacred places or things that were revered by ancient cultures. Each is sentient and self-aware, but in modern day their lack of following has caused them to become dormant. Sacrifice, or death, in proximity to a Nemeton grants it power, however a succession of sacrificial human deaths must be carried out by a powerful Witch to fully awaken a Nemeton. **Not all Nemeton are "evil". Most are benign, and some are even benevolent. However all of them feed upon the death of mortals. In ancient times much of this was accomplished when the elderly would go to the Nemeton to die and pass into the next life, or through martyrs that would sacrifice themselves to keep the power of the Nemeton alive for their people. **Regardless of alignment, the Nemeton are beings of natural, constants of the Earth, and as such they are unaffected by and the **The Nemeton Fuil however is a malicious deity, embodying nature's callous disregard for human life. It has always red upon the sacrifices of men, women, and children. Because if this it is considered to be not unlike a and is widely considered as such by many ancient texts, though it is technically a powerful nature-spirit with no association to Hell and its denizens. *Even while dormant, a Nemeton is capable of communicating with a spiritually powerful individual, which is how Maria found the Nemeton Fuil and became a druid under its power. *Nemeton are not "physical" objects in the normal sense, they exist as living beings, places, and things all at once. Though they appear as a mundane thing or a place to a mortal, they are supernatural constants of nature and the world itself that have possibly existed since the days God made Earth. Many even hypothesize them to be surviving pieces of Eden. Because of their nature as primordial forces the Nemeton's existence spans beyond typical space and time, and by extension they tend to warp the fabric of reality merely by being present, flattening several worlds into a single plane. **The Nemeton Fuil is the cause of Pineview being so chaotic, having "flattened" Earth, pieces of Hell, and even the non-existent reality of dreams into a single stretch of time and space. This allows beings such as the and even to temporarily bleed into our world. **Because they effectively exist in all planes of all realities and beyond, any Nemeton can exist anywhere at any time and any place, which is how the Nemeton Fuil came to be in Pineview.}}}} |-|Emir = |Sigil = EmirSigil.png|CharacterName = Emir Walker|Lordship = Champion of Tartarus|Lineage = |Alignment = |Theme = [https://youtu.be/_ZvwmBNkR8w Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Maniax - Majin]|DemonType = |Binding = |HarmNumber = |GoetiaEntry = He who stands against the inferno of hell, his sword ablazed in bold relief within the demonic hordes. Righteous and pure, his service is unending and great. The steadfast hope of light set to divide the darkness and bring brilliant clarity to all who witness. He is the one true selfless hero in all the world, and we are unworthy of his sacrifice.}} |Alignment = |Elements = + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Physiology|Power Effect 1 = This vengeful spirit cannot be harmed by no matter how hot or dangerous the temperature. |Extra Name 2 = Angel Room Item: |PowerType 2 = Equipment|Power Effect 2 = A feather that summons down a pillar of light from above that comes crashing into the ground. This light is holy and has the power to incinerate or severely injure demons, evil beings or a humans aligned with either. |Extra Name 3 = Angel Room Item: |PowerType 3 = Equipment|Power Effect 3 = Gives him the ability to change into pure light and dash in any direction he chooses. This lasts no more than a second and he must leave it to attack. Cannot be used in quick succession. |Extra Name 4 = Angel Room Item: |PowerType 4 = Equipment|Power Effect 4 = Has all of Tartarus mapped in his mind but is only able to remember the layout of the current floor he is on. This allows him to easily locate the demons that roam the first floor.}} |Notes Content = The Walker family are demon worshipers that have all sold their souls to a powerful demon for wealth and influence. This is the reason Belxephon wasn't able to get Emir's soul as it belongs to Asmodeus. When someone goes to hell they're usually tortured for all eternity but because of the deals his family made they're given a chance to rise up and serve Asmodeus as evil spirits. Although the family members are usually is too weak to do anything and end up becoming tortured servants, Emir was different and rose up after tricking a demon, taking his sword and slaying him. *Burned to death by Lucas in *Emir thinks himself a hero and does not believe he belongs in hell. *He was one of the first denizens of hell to discover Tartarus after The Grey Queen's Wrath took place. He went through the dungeons and was faithful enough to find an Angel Room after the first boss was slain. He has since then acquired two angel room items that grant him holy aligned powers. *His run through the Tartarus was cut short as word of this unexplored world quickly got out and the legions of hell began flooding into the first floor. **The top level of Tartarus has been ravaged by countless battles and no longer has dungeon rooms, monsters or a ceiling. *Emir now walks the top level of Tartarus fighting off any demon unfortunate enough to be discovered by him. He is restless and has gone on countless killing sprees, slaughtering all those that seek to obtain power from this world. *He is a master swordsman and has not fallen in battle since his uprising in Hell.}}}} |-|Nadrageel = | |Sigil = SerpSigil.png|CharacterName = Nadrageel|Lordship = Mother of Monsters|Lineage = |Alignment = |DemonType = |Binding = |HarmNumber = |GoetiaEntry = The creature fierce, flesh eater of the Islands of Éire, who is like neither mortal man nor God above. Irresistible and fair, yet insatiable and monstrous. She appears as both maiden and viper all at once, and her gaze is as venom, and her mind of purpose. Vengeful and mythical, once has she stood amidst gods and demons, and amidst her have they fallen. From her womb springs forth slithering spawn, and they are sent out into the world to bring it to its knees using scale, claw, and guile. As fair a maiden there has ever been, who dies not nor grows old in her countless days, has endured eternal, her dynasty unending.|Theme = [https://youtu.be/V8nv8KXR4VE Tarja Turunen - Poison]}} |Alignment = |Elements = + + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Physiology|Power Effect 1 = Nadrageel can consume creatures of any kinds by swallowing them whole. She can immediately digest them to quickly heal any physical damage she's sustain. Depending on what she consumes, additional effects may be conferred to her.|Extra Name 2 = |PowerType 2 = Physiology|Power Effect 2 = Nadrageel's blood and other fluids are extremely corrosive and poisonous to organic tissues, similar to a hyper-acid. While within their true form and wearing their true skin, her progeny are immune to these effects.|Power Color 2 = |Extra Name 3 = Signiture Power: |Power Effect 3 = Nadrageel secretes a unique supernatural venom from her fangs. If this venom enters the body of anything, mortal, demon, monster, or deity, they are turned to stone, with the only cure being an alchemical anti-venom borne from the same source. Her progeny are immune to these effects. |PowerType 3 = Chemical}} |Notes Content = *Nadrageel was once a beautiful young priestess, a virtuous caretaker to a forgotten deity known only as "The Goddess". After she was raped by a marauding pillager, her goddess cursed her, and she became a monstrous serpent. *After becoming cursed she enacted terrible revenge against the goddess she once served, and slew her. The goddess's name was then stricken from every known text and has been forgotten by all but Mother of Monsters herself. *She lived in Ireland, lording over a sect of druids there for hundreds of years, before being driven from the island approximately 1500 years ago, by a group of holy men led by the Bishop Saint Patrick of Ireland. *She is currently the oldest earthly being in the story, at over 2,800 years old. **Despite her age, she lays beneath the earth, dormant, and has slept away entire centuries. *She has slain incredibly powerful demons and creatures that were worshiped as gods.}}}} |-|The Goddess = | |Sigil = GoddessSigil.png|CharacterName = The Unnamed Goddess|Lordship = |Lineage = |Alignment = |DemonType = |Binding = |HarmNumber = |GoetiaEntry = Once revered in ancient times, her name was struck and clawed from the history of man and demon alike, after attracting the great ire of a beautiful and terrible serpent. Long has she lain dead, and longer will she remain forgotten.}} |Notes Content = *The only individual that knows her name is Nadrageel, the Mother of Monsters, who is also the one that killed her.}}}} Category:Compendium Category:Characters